


Practise

by Choireun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Taeyong, Car Sex, Dom/sub, Kinda PWP, Kinky, M/M, baby don't stop era, dang it i didnt know it was gonna happen either, done ten, i have fluff in the end too please bear with me, precious taeyong, soft too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 17:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14698932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choireun/pseuds/Choireun
Summary: In which Lee Taeyong is exhausted too quickly and Ten almost snaps.





	Practise

This wasn't -by any means- a rare occurrence, Ten knew it very well. Taeyong didn't have the best stamina in the group, if anything, he ranked pretty low. The younger sighed as he stood right next to the elder, who was laying down on the floor, all sweaty. "Get up." he said, keeping his voice firm despite the soft grunt of the red haired boy. "I said up, Taeyong."

"Break... Please..." Taeyong whined, still trying to catch his breath. Normally, Ten would let him rest, but this was the third in an hour and the younger was getting impatient with the leader now. Goodness... It had taken Taeyong two hours to finish the draft of the lyrics, less than a day to finish it off and have permission. Ten was just as fast since they were both too hyped up, but now Taeyong prove to be such a baby and honestly Ten wanted to kick him sometimes. Kicking him wouldn't work, tho. Taeyong would just whine more and curl up. Ten knew what would get him up and it was so damn ironic that he wanted to cringe. Instead, he crouched down and slapped the elder's thigh hard enough to draw his attention. "Up." he said once more, keeping his voice deep. His voice was definitely not a match for Taeyong's, but then again he wouldn't be turned on by his own deep voice (Ten hoped so, but you could never know).

Luckily, it drew Taeyong's attention, half lidded eyes looking up at the younger. He was aware that Ten knew what he was doing, the younger very well knew how easy he would submit to deep voices and rough behaviour. He wanted to kick Ten for teasing, but against his wil, his body rose up, following the order. It was a ridiculous instinct of his. "If you can get it perfectly fine without breaks five times in a row, we're leaving." Ten said, taking a step back to give the elder the space to dance. "If not, I'm forcing you to practise till you collapse down, and you know I will."

Taeyong winced slightly. It did happen once- Taeyong was whining so much, so loud that Ten had actually snapped back then. Taeyong had already skipped meals so when he fainted, Ten was so thrown off and he actually made him rest for one full day (which never happened with their agency), he had also noticed Taeyong's tendency to skip meals whenever they were busy so the younger was keeping an eye on him ever since then. Taeyong was fine now. Honestly, Ten knew Taeyong's body like his own and he knew that the elder wasn't as exhausted as he made himself out to be, not physically at least.

When Ten noticed the wince, he reached out to gently lift the elder's face with his index and middle finger. "Be good for me, so we can get back to home, okay?" he murmured, his voice all soft now, making the elder melt under the touch. He nodded before slipping away from the touch, aware that he shouldn't linger if he didn't want his knees to give up.

However, he still wasn't able to get it fully right, it was even more stressing with Ten's eyes fixed on his body. After 10th unsuccessful try, he let himself fall down again, rolling on the floor. "Nope. Sorry. I can't." he exhaled, back of his wrist covering his eyes. Ten was even more frustrated now. "Get the fuck up right now." he growled and the panting man down on the ground stopped suddenly, shivering. Apparently he had gotten the younger mad... Every submissive cell in his body screamed that it was wrong, that it wasn't acceptable. The elder dragged himself up before Ten repeated himself. "I'm sorry." he muttered.

A sigh came from the younger, then Taeyong's chin was gripped and suddenly he was looking at two black orbs. "I know you can do better than that." Ten said. "Try again. Don't look anywhere else and try again." He instructed, before stepping back once again. He knew what Taeyong was capable more than the elder knew himself, that was why he was pushing him so much. He couldn't stand seeing the other like that.

Taeyong glanced at the shorter male between his lashes, his eyes showing exactly how deep in subspace he was. It was always the same- a few firm words spoken, soft touches here and there, basically a solid figure of someone who could control- well take care of him, and Taeyong always found himself eager to obey. It was almost insane, but it had always been how it was. Back at home, it was the same, as soon as his sister got harsh on him, he immediately obeyed. It was a weakness, he knew, but he couldn’t really change himself completely… Plus, he trusted his members. 

Slightly shaking his head to get rid of his thoughts, he inhaled deeply and got into position. His eyes were locked on Ten’s as ordered, and this time his body was more relaxed. Ten placed his phone down and started the song, his eyes locked onto the brown orbs but he didn’t miss the elder’s movements. He wanted to be surprised when Taeyong was actually able to rock everything without running out of breath, but he wasn't. One, he knew Taeyong was capable. Two, he also knew Taeyong sometimes functioned way better when he was ordered around. The elder was the leader of 18 teenagers, perhaps because of this same reason, sometimes, he needed to be controlled. Sometimes he needed to let go, breathe deeply, and feel the presence of someone who could take care of him.

Ten wasn’t someone to judge him. Actually, he enjoyed it quite a lot. He loved seeing the look in Taeyong’s eyes when the elder completely let go, he loved seeing him weak under his touches, and the fact that it wasn’t special to himself… More than once in public, he witnessed the same look but with Johnny, with Jaehyun… Pretty much with a lot of people in their group, thankfully excluding minors, who Taeyong took care like he was their mom. And there was no jealousy going on between them. They all knew that Taeyong fell into subspace easily, sometimes out of control, and sometimes he’d sit on one of their laps and grind himself down, teasing till he was pinned down, so sometimes quite willingly. 

Once the elder was done with his first tour, Ten nodded encouragingly, a beautiful smile on his lips. “Four left till we’re back in our room.” he said, purposefully mentioning the room. Taeyong had worked hard and was behaving really well now. Even if Ten didn’t award him, he was going to demand it. 

Finally, all five was done. It had probably taken a lifetime for the elder, at least that was how it felt. He was stumbling and barely breathing at the end, almost 10 hours had passed since they’ve started practising and now the elder was completely drained. Luckily, Ten was quick to step up and wrap a pair of strong eyes around the elder’s body. “You did good, baby.” he muttered. 

Taeyong’s eyes immediately fluttered close at the compliment, burying his head into the shorter’s neck. “I don’t wanna hear the word baby for a long, long while.” he half whined, but snuggled even further. For a while, he just wanted to be held. His body was still trembling and he was still not breathing properly, and he just wanted to be held. Holding Ten’s gaze was already intense enough to make him go weak, but dancing nonstop for so long made him dizzy. 

A soft laugh came from the younger, then Taeyong was picked up. He yelped suddenly and immediately wrapped his arms around the shorter’s neck, then legs around his waist, still buried into his neck. He was so sure that his cheeks matched his hair now. Nothing made him feel better than knowing he provided satisfaction (not in the way he usually preferred but well) yet he was still shy, for whatever reason, he didn’t know. 

With the elder in his arms, Ten leant down and picked his phone along with Taeyong’s, leaving their other belongings behind. They would be back with the sunrise anyways, there was no need to carry unnecessary weight. 

The halls were completely empty now, the only sounds were Ten’s footsteps and Taeyong's heavy breathing. The younger waited until the other was completely relaxed in his arms and had regained his breath before caressing his nape. “I'm gonna prepare the bath for you.” he promised, only to be met with another whine. “I like to think that I deserved more than a bath, thank you.”

A soft laugh filled the quiet halls before Taeyong's back was pressed against the wall, hair yanked back so he could look at Ten. “Now, now. Do you want a reward for something that you should have already done by yourself?” the younger amused, his lips twitching upwards to reveal his beautiful smile. Taeyong gasped softly, then shook his head immediately. “No- o-of course no!” he stuttered, trying to get out of the situation. 

Ten's smile widened further, it wasn't everyday that he saw their leader trying to slip out of punishment. If anything, it happened in public more than private, since he was usually a sucker for punishment and honestly, would act up just for the sake of it. But now he was being such a good boy. It flattered the younger man. “You're so good today.” he finally said, Taeyong did deserve to be praised. A small, high pitched, adorable thank you was given as the answer but it faltered down when Ten leaned down to the boy's neck. Taeyong was breathing hard again, but for completely different reasons. This time it was the ghost lips on his pale neck, not touching, but torturing the elder. He wished that he could say that he hated it but it was the complete opposite. He was so damn weak in his neck- no, he was so damn weak for any kind of sinful touches. Especially in such a mindset. 

Ten teased him for a while. He enjoyed the ragged breaths of Taeyong, the tightened limbs around his body. He wasn't even kissing his neck so far, yet he knew that he could control the leader however he liked. With his smallest touches. No, actually, touches weren't even necessary. Just with his voice he could control this beautiful man and honestly, it was such a turn on. The way Taeyong immediately gave control was such a damn turn on.

Finally, his lips were on the elder's collarbones, but he knew better than doing anything more than a mere kiss. It was such a shame… But given their song, he couldn't leave any marks on the elder's neck, probably nowhere near his pale, smooth chest. Fuck it. Their room felt like it was on the other side of the world- Ten was losing his own control, too. How could he not? How could he not when Taeyong was being such a lewd mess in his arms? 

“M-more- please-” the elder gasped out, his head thrown back to the wall, exposing more and more skin as if to torture Ten. Despite everything, the elder was aware of how appealing his body was. He knew how irresistible he could be when he wanted and he never hesitated using it, especially not when he was growing hard. He had to admit that his members had spoiled him sexually, but well. 

It had taken everything in the younger to be able to pull back, cutting all contact except for holding the elder up. Taeyong pressed his lips together and pouted, literally, like he was five. He didn't like being denied. He hated it, actually. But deep down, he knew that this wasn't denial, no, it was a promise. “Just a little bit.” Ten promised, then pulled the boy off the wall, holding him close to his body. His mind was clouded with lust already and he wanted nothing more than throwing Taeyong on a bed and take him, take him on the bed, bent over a desk, against the wall, anywhere. As long as it was in their room. 

Carrying the boy back wasn't the easiest task, not when Taeyong was so determined on driving him crazy. His lips were attached on Ten's neck, kissing each patch of skin he could find, dragging his teeth around, sucking lightly every now and then. He was painfully aware of the fact that a hickey was off limits especially now, damn it, but these faint bruises would heal overnight… Even if not, he trusted their stylist could hide it. That was why make up existed in the first place, right? Plus, a hickey would definitely go along with their concept… 

“You're leaving marks.” Ten hissed, taking longer steps now. “I know.” Taeyong muttered against his neck, his lips travelling upwards to nibble on the younger's ear. He couldn't keep himself back, he didn't want to either, all he wanted was to the younger to give in. Give in to Taeyong, to his sexual desires. 

“If you don't stop it, you won't be getting what you need.” Ten said, his voice heavy yet firm. Much to Taeyong's dislike, the younger had an impossible self control when he wanted to have. He could resist everything for hours, and Taeyong had tried his best, yet he had angered Ten once and goodness it was so, so damn torturing. Ten and Johnny weren't people he would want to anger. So, like a good boy, he stopped sucking and settled for kisses, now instead moving his hips against the younger's palms. “Taeyong.” Ten gritted his teeth. The elder was just… Too much. He was barely handling him. The worst was the fact that they were in the main headquarters- meaning that they actually had to drive. Ten groaned impatiently and unlocked the car before opening the backdoor and placing the elder inside. “You are behaving. I swear, if you distract me while driving, I'm going to torture you all night long and you will NOT like it.” he promised, his breathing heavy. Taeyong grinned and threw his head back, once again exposing his neck to the sight. “Mhm, whatever you say, Tennie~”

Ten took a deep. He needed to shut the door and get into the driver seat now, but he was so sure that Taeyong wasn't going to behave. He was going to moan, touch himself throughout the way and Ten was probably crash into a pole or something. It wasn't safe. He wouldn't completely be able to focus on the road anyways- not with his member feeling tight in his sweatpants. Or maybe he was just making excuses to justify what he was going to do. He didn't care anymore. He didn't want to care. There were barely a number of cars around them- nobody would see, nobody would hear… Plus, it wasn't like this was rare. Every damn group in this building had something similar going on- he could swear on his life.

Finally, the younger let the door go and bent down, his hands immediately around the elder's waist. Taeyong let out a soft gasp. He hadn't actually believe that Ten would lose control. Or maybe he hadn't, maybe this was a part of his punishment, but oh goodness he was not going to deny the pleasure. The pleasure of needy breaths against his neck, palms running down his stomach, impatiently sneaking inside his sweatpants- “Fuck.” the elder hissed when Ten wasted no time before palming him. “That'd be followed by a ‘please’.” Ten taunted, his lips barely disconnecting from the delicate neck of the elder. He moved his other hand to lift the boy up, thankfully Taeyong got the message and moved backwards. His legs were already spread and he had a wicked grin on his sinful lips, an expression that belonged to a man who was very well aware of how alluring he was, how he drove the others crazy. “Please.” he obeyed easily, moaning out with the way Ten's lips travelled down. “Please fuck me.” he gasped minutes later, when his shirt was slid upwards and his perky nipple was bitten between Ten’s teeth. 

“Isn't that a good boy?” Ten chuckled darkly, flicking his wrist in the other's pants. The door was still open and Taeyong's loud moan echoed in the empty parking lot, drawing Ten's attention. He moved back despite loud protests, and got out of the back seat. “No- no come back here!” Taeyong groaned, moving to grip the younger's clothes. A soft laugh came, and Ten gripped his wrist, tearing his hold apart and pinning the elder down on the leather cushions. “I doubt you get to order around.” he teased, but upon seeing how desperate Taeyong looked, he added. “I'm getting a condom and some lube from baggage.” he said, chuckling at how red Taeyong got. The elder was obviously embarrassed. Ten leant down to kiss his forehead before pulling back once more. “Meanwhile, undress for me, would you?”

The kiss was too innocent for such a situation, yet it didn't fail to make Taeyong all mushy, a small smile stretching his lips. There was a damn nice world of getting whoever’s dick he wanted, of always being sexually satisfied, but he couldn't deny how soft, how mushy he would get in these small, sweet moments. Being thirsty was one thing, but Taeyong wasn't just after sex. He enjoyed feeling loved and taken care of just the same. Shaking his head, he quickly discarded his shirt, sweatpants and boxers, leaning down on the other door with his legs spread. Ten was back quickly, this time he closed the door behind himself too. 

This time, the kiss was fully on the lips, something so rare, so rewarding for Taeyong. A kiss on the lips rarely happened with him since he wasn't really “dating” with anyone, there wasn't even a name really, it just wasn't dating and everyone tended to stay away from kissing and confessing and things like that- things that could get everything complicated and everyone stressed. Still, sometimes it happened in the heat of the moment, and neither of them would think twice of it but damn, it gave such a unique pleasure to the elder. The tongue swirling in his mouth made him shudder and his back arch up to the younger, eyes fluttered closed. He didn't pull back, didn't break this heavenly gift, not until cold fingers were trailing down his inner thighs, which made him give out a muffled scream. Strangely, his weakest point wasn't his dick or anything like that. It was ghost touches on his lower back and inner thighs- that kind of a touch would immediately have him trembling in pleasure, even cumming all over, his skin was that sensitive. Oh, and a hand wrapped around his neck, but well, it was another story. 

“Please- pleasepleaseplease just- just- quick-” he begged, his legs trembling, a hand tangled tightly in Ten’s hair. His voice was so deep in a second, then it was a high pitched scream in the next and the younger just loved the way the red haired male was a mess under his touches. When Ten withdrew his touches, Taeyong immediately whined and lifted his hips, so distressed that he wasn't touched right in the moment yet soon enough, the fingers returned, this time colder and coated with the lube. A finger slowly found its way inside just like Ten's lips found their way onto the elder's nipples, flicking his tongue on the hardened buds and distracting Taeyong from unpleasant feeling of being stretched. He doubted that he felt any discomfort, especially with the amount of fucks he had received, but they would always make sure that it was a pleasure filled experience for Taeyong (until it was decided against). “T-thank you.” the elder sighed in comfort when the other slid a second finger inside, calming down just a little bit, and being a good boy in general. He had his manners, after all. 

“Don't thank me yet.” Ten chuckled and moved upwards once again, burying his nose on the elder's neck. The way Taeyong threw his head back immediately, like he was presenting his body, made him feel so damn good. He slid another finger inside, being more impatient than usual but Taeyong had been testing his limits for the whole day and he was indeed pretty impatient now, and he didn't plan on slowing down until Taeyong told him to do so. Just like he had read his mind, the elder almost cried out. “Why are you taking so long why don't you already put it inside-” 

“Hush, pretty boy.” Ten soothed him, almost grinning now. Taeyong was so cute, so demanding when he was needy, demanding in the most adorable way, honestly. Yet despite his words, he quickly pulled back, discarding his shirt and pulling down his pants along with his boxers. It felt like breathing after being underwater for so long- he was so focused on the beautiful man that he hadn't realized how painful it was inside his boxers. He stroked himself for a few times before putting on a condom, honestly just to save on cleaning up, then placed his tip just on the elder's entrance. Taeyong looked up with half lidded eyes, whimpering, begging to be filled. Who was Ten to deny his leader the pleasure? He slowly pushed inside, closing his eyes and letting himself get lost in the warm feeling combined with sweet moans of the man under him.

He did give the elder time to adjust, but not enough to have him all whiny and bitchy. The younger started moving slowly, gently, but soon enough his hips were snapping against Taeyong's, their breathless moans lost in each other's bodies. Ten was biting, sucking on the elder's chest like he hadn't scolded the other earlier and Taeyong's nails dragged along his back, surely leaving marks. Yet neither of them minded. It was all about pleasure now. They didn't mind about how violently the car shook, how their glasses were all blurry, how hot it had gotten inside, how uncomfortable the backseat was, they just didn't care as long as the pleasure was present.

Ten never really slowed down but he did get harsher yet sloppier, despite this he never once missed the sweet spot he knew all too well, never once spared Taeyong of the pleasure. After all, it was all about him. “Fuck- I'm- please- I'll- let me-” Taeyong started sobbing eventually, his orgasm driving him insane yet he was keeping it back just for the sake of being good. Permission. Permission first but oh goodness it was so, so hard to choke out the words, to form a proper sentence, but luckily Ten wasn't cruel. “You may.” He whispered against the fair skin of the elder's neck, his own end nearing yet he also kept it back, since he wanted the elder to cum first. It was always such a blessing to have the younger's walls too tight around his member. 

The moment Ten uttered the words, Taeyong painted his own chest with white, a loud scream filling the car. Neither of them complained, tho, not even in the slightest. Taeyong would be coming down for his high for a while, and Ten was just reaching his own peak, so the pleasure filled scream was very welcomed. His own orgasm followed shortly after, groaning deeply as he came in the condom. But he didn't pull back for a while. The younger stayed there, still buried deep inside the male until both of them were calm before finally dragging himself back. This time, Taeyong's gasp was much softer, his eyes dropping down. He was almost asleep and Ten found the scene adorable. 

The younger pressed a kiss on the red haired male's forehead. “You can sleep if you want.” he murmured, chucking at the content sigh of the other. He reached out to grab some tissues from the glove box, quickly wiping both of their bodies (since Taeyong had always been so messy) before dressing the already sleeping male. He did the seat belt too, just in case, before he got out. The male discarded his condom too and pulled up his pants, then groaned and put on his shirt too. Finally, he was in the driver seat, and Taeyong was curled up against the window in the most adorable way, and they could finally drive home safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I implied some things in here bonus points for anyone who can point each of them c:  
> crossposted on aff.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter! ](https://twitter.com/choireun?s=09)  
> [tumblr!](https://wstandsforwait.tumblr.com)


End file.
